


your special gift

by reonseung



Category: UNIQ (Band), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, M/M, Roommates, Smut, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reonseung/pseuds/reonseung
Summary: Seungyoun was determined to give his roomate the best birthday gift ever.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun & Han Seungwoo, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 42





	your special gift

"Don't you find me honest yet?" said Seungwoo to the one who was talking with him, Seungyoun. He has been trying to confess his feeling to the younger but the younger one keep denying what he just heard. Act like nothing has happened, they are inside the car and it's already 10 pm, two hours left to Seungwoo's birthday. He thought that having Seungyoun as his lover would be really great, but in fact he kept get rejected. 

Seungyoun still gazing out the window when Seungwoo is trying to have a serious conversation with him.

Seungwoo turns his head to Seungyoun, looking at him adoringly, and put his left hand on Seungyoun's face to poke his cheek, while the other hand still manage the steering wheel. "Lil pumpkin? I'm sorry, it's okay if you haven't ready for a relationship with me. I will wait."

"Stop with that lil pumpkin agenda, hyung." Seungyoun look away, "I'm tired." 

Seungwoo's hand is slowly moving away from Seungyoun's cheek, "Should we go home?"

"Yeah" 

.

.

They're arrived at Seungwoo's apartment, Seungwoo is very needy now, but he tries his best not to make it obvious. Seungyoun's arm has wrapped around Seungwoo since they got out from the car, and it was welcomed by Seungwoo's arm that snaking around his waist pulling him closer. 

Seungwoo always treats Seungyoun tenderly, and he has been around Seungyoun for a pretty long time, because he knows, he knows that Seungyoun loves him like there's no tomorrow. He dotes on him everyday, giving his attention for almost every little things Seungwoo does, always takes care of Seungwoo's mess, always there to help Seungwoo ties his necktie, having Seungwoo's selfie as his lockscreen, remember the exact time Seungwoo's waking hours, and he even knows when Seungwoo changes his shampoo, but the only thing that he lacks is, Seungwoo can't call him as his. And it makes Seungwoo almost out of his mind. It's frustrating how they love each other but Seungyoun being in denial and keep repudiates the older's feelings. 

They're on their way to Seungwoo's unit, Seungyoun still locking his hands around Seungwoo and he has stared at the younger, giving a very pitiable gaze, hoping that Seungyoun would feel sorry for him, "Youn, do you know how hard i held my desire away from you? its way more harder than i thought." said Seungwoo right after the elevator door shuted, continue looking at Seungyoun with his most wretched stare, "A-and.. you're just rejecting me like this?" 

Seungyoun scoffs and he respond to the older, "You're such a pain in the ass, hyung"

Seungwoo looking at Seungyoun, "Have you ever wanted to try it with me, Seungyoun?" he asks, his voice going to a dangerous low tone. "I mean like, if you let me, I'm doing it gently, it wont be painful"

"Uh..? What?" the elevator door is opened, Seungyoun feels bewildered because of the older's word. He let go of his arm and walking out the elevator leaving Seungwoo right behind him. 

He kinda feels bad for keep rejecting Seungwoo all this time. After all, Seungwoo did everything for him. Seungwoo is his home, and Seungyoun starting to realize that maybe, Seungwoo is the love that he always searching for. Well, how can you not fall in love with someone who was literally there for him when he needed the most, in the good and bad times since day one of college, when Seungyoun found himself completely homeless and the older offered him a place to stay? Seungwoo didn't even knew Seungyoun actually, just as "a friend's friend", but still gave him home when all the college dorms where full and Seungyoun was miles away from home. 

And thats was all because he is kind. He is caring, and afectionate and Seungyoun wanted to give him the best always, but how? How could he do that if he was scared? What if Seungwoo doesn't... like? What if he ruins everything? 

His thoughts were interrupted by Seungwoo who overtook his slow steps and positioned himself in front of the door, typing in the password. Seungwoo opened the door, giving way to a still dazed Seungyoun.

"Thank you...", said Seungyoun, getting into their apartment. 

Everything was the same, but still, something was different. 

"You didn't answer my question", Seungwoo said, taking of his shoes and following Seungyoun to the kitchen. 

"Yes, i know" Seungyoun tried to change the subject, opening the fridge to get some cold water to wet his dry throat. He's standing there facing the fridge while drinking. Until he can feel someone is getting closer to him, then a warm breath arises on his nape and arms wrapping his body from the back. "Let me stay still like this for a while"

"Are you mad at me, lil pumpkin?" Asks the older, in his low soothing tones. Seungyoun put the water bottle on the counter and turns his body to face Seungwoo, running his hands to Seungwoo's hair, "Why would i mad at you?"

Seungyoun kinda feels bad for keep rejecting Seungwoo, but it's hard for him too, since Seungyoun wants to be Seungwoo's gift, he wants to give his everything to the one he always loves on his special day. 

Seungwoo gently grabs the water bottle on the counter behind Seungyoun, and take a sip, but then, when his mouth still full of water, Seungyoun leans to kiss the older asking for a share of the water inside Seungwoo's mouth and drink it away from Seungwoo.

"Fuck" Seungwoo was pretty shocked about what had happened, "What did you just do?"

"I'm thirsty too, hyung" Seungyoun looked deeply inside Seungwoo's eyes. They both had a lot of thoughts in their minds and some of them weren't that pure. The younger blinked slowly. The only thing that was popping on his mind that he considered important was, 'It's now or never'. Seungyoun then gives Seungwoo a chaste kiss, pouring all of his feeling to the older on that decent kiss. His heart beats faster than ever, he had held it long enough, and he thought this is the perfect time to giving it all out.

At Seungyoun lips’ touch, Seungwoo blossomed like a flower and the incarnation was complete.

Losing reason, the taller one wrapped around Seungyoun's waist, dragging him closer, seeking more contact. Seungyoun, in turn, can do nothing but wrap his arms around Seungwoo's neck, sticking his hands on his hair. The younger one let out a sigh, which made Seungwoo smile in between the kiss, and he goes sucking Seungyoun's lower lip softly while licking it slowly then giving a deep kiss in return. He's trying to make an entrance into the younger ones', and the younger one is accepting Seungwoo's desire. Seungyoun let the older's tongue got in his mouth, exploring the taste that he's always fantasize for so long. 

That was good. Scarily good. And it was making Seungyoun hot in a way he shouldn't have been. Seungwoo's hands slid down the boy's back, now searching for somewhere to lean on. Fortunately, he found the kitchen counter, where he pressed the smaller's body against his own, intensifying the bone that surrounded them, making Seungyoun sigh in turn.

The shorter one massaged his scalp, this time leading the right hand to hold Seungwoo's face. They both wanted more. More contact, more of each other. Seungwoo then slid his hands up Seungyoun's thighs and made him sit on the counter, positioning himself between the boy's legs but leaving his hand there. His fingers tightened on his fair skin, leaving marks that would soon redden, making it too pleasurable for the older. Seungyoun leans forward, reaching out to pull Seungwoo to him and kissing him deeply. Seungyoun can now feel the older's errection straining against his pants. As if on cue, Seungyoun’s hand slid from the back of Seungwoo’s neck all the way down to strokes his bulge.

Seungwoo exhale in pleasure, but they know they couldn't do it in the kitchen. Seungyoun smacked Seungwoo's neck and took him by the hand, guiding him to his room. The younger wanted to do everything right, he wanted to gift Seungwoo with all he could give. Seungyoun closed his door and, ignoring Seungwoo's deep look on every move he was doing, he gesture the older to sit on the edge of his bed, then place himself on top of the older's body and touched the hem of the older's shirt, sliding his hand to his skin and softly kissing his lips, despite giving the younger a kiss that he wants, he releases it instead. Giving Seungyoun a very intense stare, "Youn" Seungwoo whispered, "Don't you think we are going too fast?"

"You don't like it?" said Seungyoun while looking at the other's face with confusion.

"No, i do like it. A lot" was the older's answer.

"So let me do things." Seungyoun determined. He could do that.

Taking courage, he gently strokes Seungwoo's abdomen. His heart was beating so loud that he was afraid the older might hear him, but he didn't stop. He then slid his trembling fingers to Seungwoo's pants bar. Oh, thank God he wasn't using a belt. Seungyoun had trained this alone but he wouldn't confess it, so he just slowly crouched in front of the older one, feeling his gaze on him, and knowing that Seungwoo knew that he was nervous.

"Cho Seungyoun, look at me." Seungwoo said. 

Seungyoun then looked up, staring at the older's eyes. His mouth was barely opened what totally took out Seungwoo rest of sanity.

"Are you sure about it?" Seungwoo asked, clearly.

"Yes, i am." Seungyoun said. He was sincere.

Seungwoo smiled rogue, sighing and lifting Seungyoun up. The younger looked really confused, so he just watched Seungwoo taking of his coat and shirt.

"So you gotta learn things first before you start put into practice" Seungwoo said, pulling Seungyoun close and kissing him again, only to sit him on his bed so that he could gently remove the clothe that the other was wearing, Seungyoun closed his eyes, his hands trying to reach Seungwoo's head, squeezes his hair. Seungyoun valiantly tries to dominate the kiss. His heart was beating so fast, his mind become chaotic because of the overflowing desire to feel the older's lips.

"Mmh-" Seungyoun's lower lip was bitten, making him opens his mouth letting a long, thick tongue began to enter his mouth. Sucking and twirling his tongue, his kiss is demanding and passionate, it makes Seungyoun hesitantly plays along and starts wrapping Seungwoo's tongue, moving all naughty and wet.

Seungyoun releases the kiss to catch up his breathe, making their saliva hanging between their mouth, Seungwoo licks the younger lips, looking at him wholeheartedly, "You okay, baby?"

Seungyoun responds the older with his little nod, he gets up from the bed and goes down to sit on the floor, he strokes the older's inner thighs, slowly and sensual, moving up approaching the older's big bulge, strokes it briefly. Seungyoun flipped the button open easily and slid the zipper down. Seungwoo restrained his moan, his hands are behind his back, he arches his waist up with intention to make it easier for Seungyoun to lower his trousers. 

Seungwoo can see how Seungyoun's hands were trembling while doing it all, but he just let the younger do what he's trying to do, not wanting to discourage him. 

Seungyoun lowers Seungwoo's underwear to his knees. His cock is still half-hard but it's already looks massive. Seungyoun bit his lip, imagining that manliness is in his mouth.

"Mmhm.. lil pumpkin" the older groans softly as his cock is getting trails of soft kisses by Seungyoun. In one swift move, he darted his tongue out, pressing it onto the tip of Seungwoo’s cock, swirling it slowly around it to finally slide all the length in his mouth, his wet tongue brushed against the surface of his genital skin. So wet, and warm.

"Fuck"

Seungwoo grabs Seungyoun's hair, pushing it softly as he thrust his waist leisurely to move along with Seungyoun's movement. Seungyoun starts humming while sucking it, giving more pleasure for the older, he keeps the rhythm, the sounds of moans and pleas coming more often at every second, at every new swirling of Seungyoun’s tongue. "lil pumpkin.. ahh- why're you so good" knowing that Seungyoun getting the older's praise he immediately started sliding his mouth up and down rapidly, one hand reaching the base of Seungwoo’s cock accompanying the smooth, but precise, movements of his lips.

"Baby.. mmhh- i'm so close.. ahh" right after Seungwoo saying that words, he pulled out his mouth from his cock straight away. Making Seungwoo furious, angry in confusion "What the fuck, Cho Seungyoun?"

Seungyoun's eyes widened in surprise, he has no courage to staring back to the older, "N-no it's because.. I've been holding my feelings for you, because i-i want to be your special gift on your special day, i want to give you, everything. My everything" 

Seungwoo blinked, processing Seungyoun’s words, but then he smirked. He knew what he wanted.

“You want to be a gift?” He asked, his eyes sparkling in a dark color with the room poor lighting. 

Seungyoun makes a “yes” with his head, watching Seungwoo go to his closet and grabs a necktie, still confused about what he would do until the older gently touches his hands, sliding his fingers to Seungyoun’s wrists and delicately tying his hands together. Seungyoun stopped, looking deep into Seungwoo’s eyes, waiting for his next move. 

“Then you should dress like one” The older completed his sentence, now slowly tracing a path with his fingers to Seungyoun chest. In only one move, he turned the younger body and now he was facing his back, Seungyoun’s erection pressed against the bed. “You still need to learn a lot of things, Seungyoun” the younger name sounded like honey coming from Seungwoo’s mouth.

Seungyoun moaned softly, feeling the pressure his body weight put over his cock. Seungwoo stopped, admiring his vision of an entire Seungyoun to himself, Seungyoun that was entirely his own at that moment. The younger one seemed so devoted to Seungwoo that just the thought of filling him already made his mouth salivate. Then, calmly, he approached the younger man's body, his erection throbbing as he grabs Seungyoun waist, he squeezes his waist at a slow pace, giving him stimulus by caressing his naked skin. Seungyoun whines, his head cannot process anything except wanting more from the older.

Seungwoo then lifted his head, placing soft kisses behind the younger boy's neck, making him move on Seungwoo's cock, rubbing their bodies, but still with the barrier of Seungyoun pants, causing Seungwoo to let out a sharp breath through his half-open mouth. 

“Damn it” the older said, coming down with his kisses and leaving marks that would still be there the next day on Seungyoun's back, he's now reaches the younger's lower waist, kissing it and sucking the milkish skin while his left hand is playing with the younger's nipples and the other one is unbuttoning the pants, zipping it down and strips it off. Leaving Seungyoun clutching the bed linen with his mouth opens full of pleasure.

Seungwoo starts moving back and forth, rubbing his cock between Seungyoun's ass, it's already wet because of precum, he leans over, narrowing their distance and licking the younger's ear, "Is this what you want, sweetheart?" Seungwoo whispered as he pressing down his cock right in the middle of Seungyoun's ass, 

"Hhmh.. y-yes," Seungyoun's moan makes Seungwoo out of his mind, he starts rubbing his cock right on the younger's entrance, it makes Seungyoun let out a loud groan, "Hyung- ahhhh- let me face you"

Seungwoo smiles, he turns over the younger body and help him to sit, untying the necktie on his wrists, while the older unties the necktie, Seungyoun wrapping his legs around Seungwoo. Seungwoo giggles because of the younger's action. Seungwoo successfully untie the necktie and pulling the younger closer to him, he brought Seungyoun's arm to his shoulder, and carry him to the bed.

They're now facing each other, Seungwoo leaning against the head of the bed and Seungyoun sitting on his lap. Seungwoo staring at Seungyoun, looking and exploring his face, his fingers moving up to the younger lips, pushing his thumb into it. 

Seungyoun accepts the older's thumb, sucking it and licking it passionately, he then pushing out the older's thumb from his mouth "I- want you" Seungyoun mutters, leaning over, his lips traces Seungwoo's white neck, kissing it, licking it and biting it gently. 

His baby finger going down to the older's chest and stroking it seductively as he moving his hip, giving frictions down there. His cock begins to get more wet until Seungwoo stops him.

"We can't, lil pumpkin" said Seungwoo while he tucks the younger hair to his ear. "We don't have lube, i don't want to hurt you" 

Seungyoun leans to his bed side table, pulling out the drawer and grabs a bottle, "I have it here"

"Huh?" the older snatches the bottle from the younger's grip, "How?"

"Well, I've been waiting for this day, i never want to reject you in the first place, I do plan about everything that happens now. I want to be yours, i want to make you satisfied-" He peeks at the clock that has ticked, showing the arrow right at 12, means that they're starting a new day,

"Hyung, it's 12 already" 

He cupped the older's face he makes a very little distance between their faces, "Happy birthday" whispers Seungyoun and his wet lips touches Seungwoo's lips, giving him a chaste kiss. Seungwoo smile between their kiss, until the younger releases the kiss. 

Seungwoo pours the lube onto his palm, rub it off until it's all on his palm. He traces the younger's body, caressing it with admire squeezing his waist until his fingers reaches his entrance. 

Seungyoun groans, lifting his head up because of the pleasures he gets from the older, the older keep rubbing his finger, tries to pulling it in, "H-yung-ahh-" he fills Seungyoun's entrance with his index finger, moving it up and down slowly, making Seungyoun arch his back in pleasure. He moved his hip into the older man's fingers, seeking more contact, making Seungwoo smile.

Seungwoo then, instead of speeding up, took the initiative to put another finger on the younger's entrance. Seungyoun was about to go crazy, his pre cum watering Seungwoo's fingers.

“You are so tight, Younie”, the older whispered, "Hyung..." Seungyoun breathed heavily "F-faster". The older starts moving it rapidly, his mouth barely opens and his cock pulsing by the vision of Seungyoun drowned in pure pleasure. 

Seungwoo pulls out his fingers from the younger's entrance, making the younger's cries in despair, "Mean, you're so mean, i hate- mmmhh aaaah" without Seungyoun realizes he already smear his cock with the lube earlier, he shakes it gently before finally entering all parts of his cock in one hit. Make the one on top of him screams between pain and pleasure.

Seungyoun's hands fondles across Seungwoo's chest, moving his hips in the provide direction of the tempo that Seungwoo does, "Yes, mmh right- there, right there, ahh-" Seungyoun screams in delight when Seungwoo pierces his deepest point just in seconds.

"So pretty, my lil pumpkin" said Seungwoo while moving faster and deeper inside Seungyoun, "You're my utopia" Seungyoun can't handle his smile after hearing that words from the older, he intertwines his finger to the older's and starts riding him. Seungwoo closed his eyes tightly as Seungyoun began to shake his body up and down arbitrarily, making his cock growing even bigger inside Seungyoun. Seungwoo's hand is now caressing the younger's cock, pressing slowly the tip of his cock seductively, Seungyoun let out another load moan, almost losing balance because he can feel it to his knees, his precum leaking everywhere, "hyy-ungh ah- I'm so close" Seungyoun left his mouth open, letting erotic and indecent sigh come out of his wet lips.

"Baby, say my name" Seungwoo's movement is getting vicious, Seungyoun forgets about everything, he even can't remember that he lives in this wicked universe, "Seungwoo- mhhm- Seungwoo- ahh right there- harder- ahhh, can i come- can i co- mhhhhh" Seungyoun sees white, the liquid of his sperm, warm white and thick, gushed out, splattered on his stomach to his chest.

Seungwoo holds him on his arm, puts his arm around his shoulder Seungwoo keep the younger's body wrapped to him as he keep moving his hips mercilessly. "I love you, lil pumpkin, ahh" Seungyoun knows Seungwoo is getting more and more with his peak. When Seungwoo was about to pull away to spit out his seeds outside, lightning fast Seungyoun presses his chest to the older, clutching him tightly, he also puts his feet around Seungwoo's waist. Locking Seungwoo in a hug, and letting the older's liquid to let out inside him.

They both breathed heavily. Their sweaty bodies fell on Seungyoun's bed, their lungs filling and unwinding heavily. Seungwoo left Seungyoun, laying by his side, holding the younger's body against his chest. Seungyoun smiled.

"I love you too, hyung" he whispered, drawing little hearts with his fingers on Seungwoo's chest.

"You what?" Seungwoo asked, pretending he didn't listen. 

"I love you, Han Seungwoo" Seungyoun now was looking into Seungwoo's eyes, saying that words with all his heart. 

Seungwoo smiled happily, kissing Seungyoun's forehead. It was so good hearing that.

Everything was so good for him now. 

"Thank you for my birthday gift, lil pumpkin" was all he said.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my work and lina's, hit us up on twitter @hswuit & @flirtcsy<3


End file.
